1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-channel wireless remote control system and, more particularly, to a multi-channel wireless remote control system using a same carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electronics have developed quickly such that a function of wireless remote control is equipped in a lot of electronics for use convenience, such as a remote racing bicycle. Upon cost consideration, conventional wireless receiving and transmitting devices use an infrared as a carrier to send associated control signal and data. However, due to use habits, multiple remote racing bicycles may be used in a same location, namely, multiple pairs of receiving and transmitting devices exist in the location and use a same carrier frequency to operate, which easily causes interference and thus cannot have an appropriate operation.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, typically frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) technology is used but requires more hardware for communication protocol. Another solution is no improvement, but a user can re-press associated control button(s) on the wireless transmitting device for re-transmission when the interference occurs. This may not increase the cost but definitely wastes the time for reset and re-transmission, which further reduces the use convenience of such a product.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.